A Saiyan in Earthland
by Revolve X
Summary: With no hope left for their timeline, Bulma sends Trunks to a different universe hoping that he would get to experience the normal life that he wasn't able to back at his home. Join Trunks as he tries to find his way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this should be the new story I already talked about a few days ago. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story. Due to the majority voting for the second choice where Trunks would find himself in the Fairy Tail world alone, that'll be the story I'll stick to and to be honest this is what I preferred. I believe I made that clear during the little announcement that was made in the end of last chapter. If anyone wants to adopt the story please PM and I'll see if I can help you.**

 **Anyways, without further ado. Here is the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bulma looked outside at the raining sky of West City as she sighed. Turning back she was met with the complete darkness of the room. Outlines of the furniture was still visible as she could see Trunks laying on the bed.

Every few minutes she would turn around and check on her only son, the only thing she still had right now. He and Gohan was the reason she still held on to the hope that one day she would be able to see a peaceful future once again.

But now, she wasn't so sure. It was only a few hours ago when Trunks made his way back to capsule corporation in a complete mess. She was able to gather a few information from whatever Trunks was screaming about.

Apparently Gohan has met his end at the hands of the android. She was still unsure of the details but seeing her son blaming herself for his death was heartbreaking. Few hours after his return, Trunks collapsed on the couch as he fell into a deep sleep.

Chi-Chi was already given the news of what happened to her only son but as Bulma expected she didn't take the news all to well. Bulma sighed once more.

"What are we going to do now?" Bulma asked. Gohan was training Trunks in hope of getting him ready to fight the android. She hoped that the combined power of the both of them would be able to overpower the androids.

"If only Goku and Vegeta were here. Maybe they would've been able to put an end to the androids together." She muttered as she turned back and walked to her son.

She sat down on the chair that was next to the bed and stared at Trunks for a good few minutes. She held into her son's hands as she started feel the pressure weighing on her.

Tears began running down her cheeks as she thought of her recent failure. The dream of the time machine was apparently going to remain a dream.

Bulma was supposed to be working on a time machine. A machine that would be able get Gohan back to the past where he would try and get the help of Z warriors from the past to overcome the androids. But apparently what she managed to do is create a machine that would travel between different universes.

Bulma was able to theorize that there are more than 10 universes in this world. She wasn't sure exactly how many there is but she had hoped she could maybe get herself, Gohan, Trunks, Bulma and the Ox King out of Earth and into another habitable planet.

She had already discussed the idea's potential with Gohan but he immediately refused saying that he'll be able to end the nightmare. Seeing his determination back then gave her a bit of hope but in the corner of her mind she doubted whether he would be able to do what looks to be the impossible. Besides, Gohan was still a saiyan so his pride wouldn't allow him to leave his home and start a new life

However, despite her uncertainty, she continued working on the universe traveling machine while still working on the time machine. However, the lack of sleep along with the stress put on her shoulder made her make one small mistake. Both the time and universe machine are of the same design. That would mean that there is only enough space for one person, two at max.

Bulma dried her tears really quickly and looked at Trunks once more. "Will he forgive me?" She thought as she was becoming more determined to carry out her plan. Her son deserved a better life than this.

She didn't have much time. With the pattern the androids were attacking. This city is supposed to be the next on their list and with no Gohan to distract them this time she was almost certain nothing would make it out of the city in one piece.

Bulma got up from her seat and walked towards the door. She turned one more time to look at her son. "I'm really sorry, Trunks. I've failed you and Gohan." She whispered before turning away and closing the door behind her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chi-Chi was surprised to hear the house's bell ring. It was late at night and it was still raining. She just got the news of Gohan's death a few hours ago. Obviously she refused to believe it. Chi-Chi ran down the stairs of her home, hoping to open the door and fins Gohan waiting on the other side.

Chi-Chi opened the door as quickly as she could but much to her disappointment she was met with the face of her blue haired friend with an umbrella in her hand.

"Bulma?" She asked trying to hold back the tears of disappointment.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour Chi-Chi but I need to talk you." Bulma said, her eyes not leaving the floor in shame.

"Of course, come in or you'll catch a cold." Chi-Chi said as she motioned for Bulma to make her way in. "Have a seat and I'll go make us some tea." Bulma nodded and made her way to the living room as Chi-Chi made her way to the kitchen.

Bulma looked at the retreating form of her friend and could only frown. It was obvious Chi-Chi was disappointed to see her and not Gohan. She took a look at the living room and there were obvious signs of a short mental breakdown. The chairs being thrown around randomly on the ground and a few broken dishes.

Bulma didn't blame her. That's the second important person she lost in the last few years and obviously aging wasn't helping. Bulma sighed. "You're not going to be the only one who won't see her son anymore." Bulma muttered before getting lost in her thoughts.

Her trail of thinking was cut by Chi-Chi walking in with a tray in her hands. Chi-Chi set the tray on the small table and handed Bulma her tea.

Bulma took the tea from Chi-Chi and remained silent for a few seconds contemplating on how to start the conversation with her best friend. To her surprise, it was Chi-Chi that initiated the talk.

"Is he really gone?" Chi-Chi asked with a sorrow apparent in her shaky voice.

Bulma didn't move or reply as her eyes were glued on her reflection in the tea's surface.

"Bulma, please." Chi-Chi said as Bulma finally took her eyes off the tea and looked at her best friend. "Just answer me."

Bulma gave a short nod. "From what I understood from Trunks, Gohan knocked him out and went to fight the androids alone. After regaining consciousness, he looked for Gohan and…" Bulma trailed as Chi-Chi tried to digest what happened.

"How is he?" Chi-Chi asked, Trunks is really young and has never had to deal with losing someone. Seeing Gohan die must have affected him since he was his only friend.

"He's currently asleep. He collapsed almost half an hour after he arrived with the news." Bulma answered back.

Silence. That was all that was between the two women as they both were lost in their own thoughts.

"Chi-Chi, I need your advice. I know that I'm really insensitive for not considering how you are feeling right now but I honestly don't have anyone left to ask other than you." Bulma said in a shaky voice.

Chi-Chi's curiosity was apparent. "Go on Bulma, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Trunks." Bulma started. "I know that Gohan's told you about the time machine that I'm working on." Chi-Chi nodded in response signaling for Bulma to continue.

"Well, I don't think I could make the machine." Bulma announced. "I'm currently facing a lot of difficulties and I don't believe I could actually build a fully functional machine."

Chi-Chi could feel how Bulma was disappointed in herself but there was something she couldn't understand. "But what does that have to do with Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked.

"During my work, I've discovered that there are multiple universes in this world. So I was able to create a machine that could travel between these universes." Bulma answered.

"You're not asking me to leave my home and come with you and Trunks are you?" Chi-Chi asked with surprise.

"That was my plan but I've made a designing error and the machine can only carry one person. Besides, I only have enough fuel for a one-way trip." Bulma defended herself immediately.

Chi-Chi may not be smart as Bulma but she immediately understood what Bulma wanted to do.

"You want to send Trunks there alone?" She asked with shock.

"I don't know." Bulma said, her voice rising with the response. Chi-Chi remained silent and Bulma took a few deep breathes.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I didn't mean to-"Bulma started before Chi-Chi interrupted her. "It's fine. Just go on."

Bulma ruffled her hair with her hands as she continued. "I keep feeling Trunks deserves better than this. He's never seen a peaceful world. I feel that may be his only and last chance of getting to experience a normal life." Bulma finished.

"You and I both lived in peaceful times. We managed to find someone we like and eventually got married. Hell, even Gohan managed to get together with Videl before the androids got her too." Bulma continued.

"I don't feel Trunks's is ever going to get that chance. I feel like I'm being greedy trying to hold on to him here when he could be somewhere else building a new life." She finished. "I don't know what to do Chi-Chi."

"Do it." Came the immediate answer from Chi-Chi. Bulma looked up to Chi-Chi in surprise. "We have to face it. Trunks right now isn't strong enough to beat the androids alone and I'd rather him have a nice life somewhere else than continually risking his life fighting those things." She said.

"Besides, I don't want you to feel how I feel right now." She ended as Chi-Chi finally breakdown once again with tears running down her cheeks. Bulma immediately rushed to her side and embraced her. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Bulma said as she began crying once too.

Chi-Chi looked up to Bulma. "Don't say that, you tried your best." The two women remained in each other's embrace for a few more minutes before Bulma broke the hug.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I have to go now. The androids are probably going to attack West City if I'm not mistaken. So I need to send Trunks away quickly before they destroy the lab and Trunks's only chance at a normal life." Bulma said as she picked up her umbrella that she left at her side.

"Oh, you better hurry then. But you're not leaving here unless you promise me something." Chi-Chi said as Bulma turned around and looked at her.

"Once you send Trunks to his new life. You ditch the lab and come live here with me." Chi-Chi said with a smile. "I do need some company so I won't go crazy and we can spend the last few years of our lives here before the androids finds us."

Bulma smiled at her old friend. "Of course Chi-Chi. I promise."

"Well then go one. I'll be waiting" Chi-Chi said as she motioned for Bulma to make her way. Bulma nodded as she left the house closing the door behind her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks's eyes were met with the all too familiar sight of his room's ceiling. He groaned as he pushed himself into the seating position. He covered his forehead with his hand trying to ease the headache as memories of the last day came rushing back to his mind.

Depression instantly crept back to him as he muttered. "Gohan… why?" Before his mind could wander off any further, the room's door opened as Bulma made her way in.

"Oh. How long were you awake?" She asked as she set the umbrella to the side.

"Just a few minutes." He replied. Trunks noticed non-lab attire that Bulma was wearing and asked. "Where you outside?"

"Yes, I went to visit Chi-Chi." Bulma said as Trunks went silent once again.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Much better than I thought." Bulma said. "Actually I'll be going there much more often. She all alone now and what kind of friend would I be if I left her like that."

"I think that will be for the best." Trunks said. "I'll go train." He said as he got out of bed.

"Oh no you don't." Bulma immediately answered as she blocked the way Trunks was going to take out of the room.

"Why not? I need to avenge Gohan." Trunks said with a mix of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"You just woke up and you didn't eat anything since leaving to train with Gohan yesterday." Bulma said. Trunks stomach growled in agreement as Trunks tried to hide his blushes.

"Ok, but I'll train as soon as I'm done eating." Trunks announced daring his mother to argue.

"Alright, I won't stop you." Bulma said raising her hands up in defeat. Trunks grinned as she made his way past his mom.

"Oh Trunks." Bulma called out. Trunks turned around. "Remember that I love you and I'll always do." She said with an unnoticeable hint of sadness in her voice.

Trunks, with a confused look, answered back. "I love you too mom but what's going on?"

Bulma shook her head, "It's nothing. I've already prepared a feast worthy of my little prince down stairs." She said with a smile.

"Alright!" Trunks said as he rushed outside. Bulma watched her son running down the stairs.

"I'm really going to miss you Trunks." She whispered before following her son to the kitchen.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bulma walked into her lab carrying a sleeping Trunks in her arms. "Jeez, I had to overdose the sleeping medicine in the food to get you down." Bulma walked slowly and carefully not wanting to walk the younger saiyan up or it would be impossible to get him into the machine anymore.

Stepping into the automatic escalator, she was able to make it to the top of the machine. She wasted no time setting Trunks in a comfortable position before closing the vault and jumping down to the ground level.

She quickly went to the computer connected to the machine as she kept inspecting different planets. "I need to find a planet that looks like it could be inhabitable otherwise there is no use in sending Trunks."

She was able to quickly find a planet that looked like it could have all the necessary factors needed for a living. She quickly wrote down the co-ordinates and typed it into the computer.

After a few more seconds of working on the computers, everything was set up and Trunks was ready to be sent off to his fresh start.

Bulma turned to look at the machine one more time. She smiled seeing the Trunks sleep so peacefully inside.

"Trunks… This is for you. Please make the most out of it and remember. I will always be proud of you." She said as pressed the GO button before her heart would stop her from doing so.

The sound of the gears working and the machine starting up roared through the room. In a few seconds, the machine along with Trunks was gone with nothing but emptiness replacing the machine.

Bulma fell to her knees as she started to cry covering her face with both of her hands.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This marks the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I feel like this chapter is one of my best written chapters. It may have been a bit sloppy towards the end of the chapter since I was bit tired towards the end. Other than that be sure to tell me your opinions in the review sections or in the PMs.**

 **Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter but before I begin, I want your opinion on something. How strong is Trunks when Mirai Gohan died? I know he transformed to a Super Saiyan but for the sake of the story, I'll say he needs more training before he can finally access its power freely. What I mean is how strong is Trunks at his base form and I'd prefer it to be scaled relative to DBZ characters. For me, he is weaker than Vegeta while he was fighting Frieza's 2** **nd** **Form but still stronger than Vegeta when he first came to Earth in the Saiyan Saga. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways, let's start shall we.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Knock. Knock._

Trunks's eyes shook as the disturbance continued.

 _Knock. Knock._

Trunks eyelids slowly rose as he was met with the face of an old man knocking at glass of the machine.

"Huh? Where am I?" Trunks asked as he sat upright. He took a look around him at the familiar site. "Wait a minute. This is mom's time machine." Trunks said to himself as he continued looking around.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Oh right." Trunks said as he clicked on the red button to his right. The cover of the machine slowly opened knocking the old man to the floor in the progress.

Trunks stood up and looked at the old man. "I'm so sorry." He shouted as the old man stood up.

"I'm too old for this" The man muttered as he dusted his behind. "It's okay young man. It's my fault. I should have seen it coming." he said.

Before Trunks could jump down to the old man, a beeping sound caught his attention. He turned back to the screen on the control board. His eyes widened as he saw his mother's face on the screen.

"Hello sweetie," Bulma said.

"Mom?" Trunks asked.

"If you're seeing this that means my plan was a success." Bulma said with a sad smile. "This is a recorded message that I left you. Right now, you are supposedly in another universe." Trunks eyes widened in shock as his mother continued.

"With the death of Gohan, I don't think there is much hope left for us…" Bulma trailed off. "Which means that you'll waste the remainder of your life fighting the androids. Even if you got strong enough to fight off one, you'll end up in a two versus one."

"I also don't think I can finish the time machine. That means that you'll always be alone vs the androids." She said again.

Bulma's eyes started to water, "and I don't want to see you get hurt or worse…" She trailed off once again. "So I decided to send you away." She closed her eyes as the tears began running down her cheeks. "In a world where there are no android, a world where you can start a new life."

"I'm sorry I had to do this while you were asleep. It's just I know you've inherited the stubbornness of both myself and Vegeta so you'd never accept the idea of leaving." She said.

Trunks's eyes began to water as his mother continued her message. "This could be the last time, you hear my voice again. So please… Trunks… don't waste your time trying to get back. The machine has no more fuel anyways and instead try and live the life you were supposed to have."

"You'll find some capsules in the drawer on your right. It'll have some handful things that you'll need. Please Trunks… Live your life to the fullest and remember I'll always love you. This is for the best Trunks." With that the screen died out.

"Mom…" Trunks said as he closed his eyes and tears ran down his face. "Why did you do this?... WHY?" Trunks screamed.

The old man who woke Trunks up earlier had already climbed up again and watched the entire thing. He remained silent as Trunks continued his crying.

"Trunks was it?" Trunks turned around as he found the old man from earlier standing on the outside of the machine. Quickly drying his tears, Trunks turned around to face the much shorter man. He gave a short nod.

"My name is Makarov. I'm the master of a guild here in Fiore." Makarov introduced himself to the boy. Trunks remained silent as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Well Trunks, why don't you stay at the guild while you try and find your way back home?" Makarov said.

No response. Makarov sighed as he noticed that he lost the attention of the younger saiyan. "Trunks?" He asked again as snapped his finger in front of the saiyan breaking his trail of thoughts.

"Uh. I'm sorry Mister Makarov. It's just…" Trunks trailed off once again.

"Don't worry about it. I know it must be really hard for you right now. So I'm offering you a home till you can find you way back home. What do you think?" He said waving his hand.

"I don't want to be a burden to you, sir." Trunks said as he reached for the drawer on his right pulling the capsules that were left for him by him mother.

"Nonsense, young man. You are in need right now and it's not in okay for me to leave you out here alone when you have no idea of what is going on around you." Makarov said. "I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that I did that."

Trunks was still uncertain and that didn't go unnoticed by the Fairy Tail master. "Tell you what. How about we change things a bit. You can just stay with me till you get the hang of the life here. Then you can decide on whether you'd stay or leave."

That sound better for the young prince. "Thank you." Trunks said as he bowed in front of the old man.

Makarov smiled. "Well let's get going." Makarov said as he jumped down the machine with Trunks following behind.

Makarov turned to the saiyan before looking at the machine behind him. "So what are we going to do with that machine?"

"Oh," Trunks said as he got the capsule box that his mom left him. "It should be somewhere around here." He muttered as Makarov watched curiously.

"Aha." Trunks said as he took out a capsule. With a click of a button, the machine was gone. Trunks placed the capsule back into the box and turned to Makarov who was smiling.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"It's nothing but you'll have to explain what that thing is," Makarov asked as Trunks nodded. "Sure, we'll talk later on."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks remained silent as he walked a few feet behind Makarov. His mind wandering back to his mother. Makarov sensing that the boy was troubled decided to let him be for now although he was curious for some answers that he had from the video they watched together.

"There it is." Makarov said as Trunks eyes darted upwards and was met with what he assumed was the guild. A big sign hanged in front of the entrance.

"Fairy Tail…" Trunks read.

Makarov nodded. "Let's go in now and introduce you shall we?" Makarov said.

As Makarov made his way towards the door, it flung open as a teen with spiky blonde hair was on the other side.

"Laxus?" Makarov asked. The teen looked at Makarov before looking at Trunks and frowning.

"You can't be serious." He said annoyance visible in his tone.

"Laxus, not now." Makarov warned with a stern voice.

"Yeah right, at this rate this place is going to be an orphanage not a guild." Makarov said.

"This is different." Makarov started before being interrupted by Laxus.

"Different my ass. I'm leaving" Laxus announced before turning to the right and leaving the pair behind.

"You have to excuse my grandson, he's going through a phase right now." Makarov said with a sigh.

Trunks nodded _. I don't think I could stay here. I'd rather leave than cause any more troubles._ Trunks thought as Makarov walked into the guild.

"Well boy, follow me." Makarov said as he walked into the guild with Trunks behind him.

Inside Trunks could see kids that were a mix of children younger than and of the same age him playing around together. As he took a good look at what looked to be the main hall of the building, he heard his name being called out.

Trunks looked to the right to find Makarov sitting on a bar close by. "Trunks, come here please." Trunks followed the orders of the old man as he made his way to bar table.

"We'll talk about what has happened today later but for now you should rest. Have a seat." Trunks complied as he sat on the chair opposite to the master. To his right, he could see a girl with white hair. However, her hair was covered by a cape. She looked almost the same age as him but was more distant than the others.

"Before that, how about we introduce to the rest?" Makarov said cheerfully. Before Trunks could answer him. Makarov had already called out the children that were playing behind him. "Hey, kids. Come and say hi to our guest."

Before Trunks could realize he was surrounded by a group of 7 kids. He also noticed that the girl sitting a few chairs to his right turned to watch the scene.

"Now, everyone. Introduce yourselves." Makarov encouraged.

A pink haired boy was the first to jump in. "My name is Natsu, I'm the oldest member in this guild out of them." He announced motioning to the group behind him.

Next up was a black haired boy, he pushed Natsu to the side. "I'm Gray and I'm the coolest one out of these losers." He said with a cocky smile before being pushed back by Natsu.

A red haired girl that looked around his age too then walked up and separated the two boys. "I'm Erza. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"I'm Cana." Another girl said without much more information.

"Hey I'm Levy and I love reading." A blue haired girl said.

"I'm Lisanna, This is my brother Elfman" she said as she pushed Elfman to the front. "Hello," Elfman said with a smile. Lisanna then pointed to the girl that was sitting on the side alone. "That's Mirajane. She's my older sister." Mirajane gave Trunks a quick look before turning around and looking in front of once again.

Trunks was bit surprised by her reaction but Makarov came for the save. "They just joined the guild and she is a bit of a lone wolf. Don't let it get to you." Trunks nodded in response.

"I'm Trunks." He said to the group in front of him. "I'm not a member. I'm just a guest here."

"Aww. Why not?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, join us. We're like a family." Said Natsu.

The word family pulled resulted in unwanted memories rushing back to his mind. Depression immediately crept in as Trunks stared at the ground.

Cana was the first to notice this. "I think it's better if we let him be." She said trying to get the rest to leave the saiyan alone.

Makarov immediately understood the situation. "Alright kids, go play. Trunks needs some rest." He said as he ushered for the children to scatter. They did as the master asked.

Makarov turned to Trunks "I'm sorry about that. They're just kids and they meant no harm." He apologized sincerely.

Trunks shook his head. "It's okay. Can I go rest now?" He asked. Makarov noticed that he was clearly shaken. Makarov jumped down from the bar.

"Follow me." Makarov said as Trunks got off the chair and followed the short master upstairs. They walked in silence before reaching the room.

Makarov turned around to face the Saiyan. "This is the guest room. I'm sorry that it isn't the best." Makarov said.

Trunks shook his head, "It's great. Thank you." He said.

"Go rest, we'll take when you wake up." Makarov said and with that he made his way down stairs back to the main hall.

Trunks opened the door and looked at the room. It was a simple one. A bed, closet and small table. More importantly Trunks's eyes were glued at the window. His way out.

He didn't feel like he belonged here and although he was thankful for the offer he didn't think he'll get along with the rest of people here. Besides, his presence might cause some tension between Makarov and his grandson and he'd rather not be the cause of it.

He quickly made his way to the window. With a slight push, the window's door opened. He jumped out of the window and flew away from the guild.

Landing a good distance away from the city, Trunks landed on the ground and looked at the forest around him. It was rare finding a surviving forest back home as the androids rampaged through everything they could.

However, he could feel whatever sleeping antidote his mom used weighing him down. Trunks walked to the nearest tree as he leaned on it and slid down.

"Maybe, I do need some rest." He said as he felt his eyes closing and gave into sleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks eyes fluttered open, he rubbed the sleep of his eyes as he looked at his surroundings. He sat up as he looked at a few squirrels that were sitting right in front of him. He smiled as he patted their backs. He then upwards at the tree, noticing fruits hanging on the branches.

He stood up and flew up to the tree grabbing a few of them in his hands before descending back to the ground. He quickly laid the fruits in the ground.

He smiled as he watched the squirrels waste no time jumping in to eat the food Trunks left for them.

However, Trunks could feel a familiar energy level heading his way. Although he wasn't that sure who it was exactly. Staring towards the direction of the energy, he saw a familiar white haired girl walking towards.

"Mirajane?" He wondered outloud grabbing the attention of the demon-infected girl.

"Trunks?" She answered back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm…" Trunks trailed off. "I don't know."

Mirajane looked at him curiously before shaking her head. "I'm sorry but I need to go," She said as he walked past him.

Trunks eyebrow rose curiously. "Where are your brother and sister?" He asked. Mirajane stopped right in her tracks.

"I'm leaving the guild." She said not turning to Trunks.

"Wait, why?" Trunks asked. "Do your siblings know about this?" He asked.

"No and please don't tell them." She said. "It's for the best." Mirajane said before she continued walking.

Trunks froze in his place. _This is for the best Trunks_. The voice of his mother sounded in his mind. Suddenly, Trunks appeared in front of Mirajane with a furious look on his face.

"And who are you to decide what's best for them?" He asked with an angry tone. "You're just thinking of yourself, you didn't even consider how they would feel once the know."

Mirajane's eyes were glued to the ground. She hid her face using the cowl of her cape. She took a step to the left before walking past Trunks.

Trunks quickly reacted by grabbing her arm. Much to Mirajane's dismay, as he revealed her cursed arm. Trunks looked at her arm in shock. Mirajane using Trunks's shock to her advantage pushed the saiyan away. The cowl fell from her head as Mirajane looked at the Saiyan with hate.

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?" She screamed at the Saiyan. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW PEOPLE TREATED MY SIBLINGS BECAUSE OF THIS." She said raising her arms.

"I'M NOT A HUMAN, I'M A DEMON. EVERYONE HATES ME. LISSANA AND ELFMAN ARE ALWAYS CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE AND THEN YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT IT ISN'T FOR THEIR BENIEFIT" Mirajane finished as she started panting with eater threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Trunks remained silent for a few seconds. Mirajane humped. "So please, stay away from me." Mirajane said before turning back around. However, before she could walk. She heard Trunks talk.

"If you think how you look will determine who you are then you are sorely mistaken." Trunks said as Mirajane turned back to him. "I've seen people who'd look normal to you but they are nothing but demons."

"Have you ever used your power to hurt someone?" Trunks asked as Mirajane found herself shaking her head subconsciously.

"Then you're no demon." He continued. "Don't give up on your family that easily, you never know how much you're decision would have hurt them." Trunks finished.

Mirajane could feel tears running down her face. She quickly put the cowl on top of her head once again as she turned giving her back to Trunks.

"I know… but I have to do this." She whispered.

"Mirajane!" Mirajane's eyes widened as she heard two familiar voices. She turned to find her sibling making their way towards her.

"Elfman, Lisanna?" Mirajane asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"We were looking for you Mira" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, we want to show you something." Elfman said. "You'll be surprised."

Trunks watched as the younger siblings transformed parts of their bodies to animal parts. He watched as Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise.

"See Mira, it's the same magic you have." Lisanna said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we learned it from the guild." Elfman said.

"We thought you were a bit lonely, so we decided to learn the same magic you use." Lisanna said once more.

"You've protected us before and now it's our turn to protect you using this power." Elfman ended.

Trunks watched the scene unfold with a smile. He turned around and was about to leave when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

Trunks looked behind him to see Mirajane was the one holding him back while the younger siblings were playing around with different transformation. "Don't leave."

Trunks's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Leave what?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm not stupid, I saw you escape the guild from the window. You were going to leave the guild too." She said.

"Well, technically, I can't leave the guild since I'm not a member." Trunks said.

"Then join the guild. If you didn't stop me, I would have left everything I cared for behind and ran away." Mirajane began, "I may not know you too and I don't really care but you look like you've had you fair share of suffering. Stay with us in the guild. We can be a new family together."

"I can't." Trunks said.

"Why not?" Mirajane asked.

"I need to find my way back home." Trunks answered hoping that it would be enough to deter her away from continuing to harass him.

"Then we'll help you find your way. More people looking would make it easier" She pressed further, "You're one of the few people who didn't want my head once the say my arm. Please don't just leave like that." She said one more time.

Trunks looked at the determination in her eyes. _Live the life you were supposed to have._ The words of his mother resounded in his head once more.

With a sigh, Trunks nodded. "Alright, I won't leave." He said Mirajane smiled. "Thank you!" She said as she hugged from her excitement.

"Look Elfman, Mira is smiling." Lisanna said.

"Finally, I didn't see her smile ever since we left the village." Elfman said.

"Thank you, Trunks." Lisanna said as she ran to the saiyan and hugged him as well. Trunks smiled as he looked at the two girls.

"You're welcome." He said as the two girl broke the hug.

"Does that mean that you and my sister are dating?" Lisanna asked.

"NO!" Trunks shouted with a blush on his cheeks.

Mirajane started laughing at the younger Saiyan's reaction.

"What are you laughing about?" He turned to the oldest Strauss.

"It's nothing" She said. "Let's just head back to the guild.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **End of Chapter. Hope you like it. Anyways, please don't forget to help me out scaling Trunks strength relative to the DBZ characters.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter number 3. About the whole Trunks power level question, I'm still considering my options and I might just make Trunks a bit weaker than what he was when Gohan died. By that I mean he might be around the same strength of Frieza's second form. I'm still thinking about it but I'm kind of settling on that decision.**

 **Also, to answer a question that was in the review. Trunk's right now is 14 years old. He was casted away by his mother as soon as Gohan died which is supposed to be at the Age 780 when Trunks was born 764. When he helped his mom with the Time Machine it took them three years to finally complete the machine. So he was 17 when he first traveled back in time.**

 **Finally, for Mirajane's personality. She was shy and conservative when she first joined the guild. She developed her "demonic" personality somewhere after she decided to stay with Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyways, this will be the end of this note. Let's jump right into the chapter.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a couple of weeks since Trunks joined the guild. Trunks looked at the stamp on his left arm. Makarov has already explained to him a lot of what he needed to know in order to survive here. They use magic here and not Ki. He needs to go on jobs in order get money and some other basics that he kept in his mind.

His mind wandered off to when he returned to the guild after stopping Mirajane.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Trunks and the Strauss siblings walked through the guild's entrance and were met with a few questioning looks. Trunks knew that these looks were aimed at him since last time he checked, he was supposed to be resting upstairs._

" _Trunks," Trunks looked down at Lisanna as she smiled at him. "Since you're joining the guild, you should probably ask Master Makarov to give you your stamp."_

" _You should go to Mirajane, you haven't gotten you stamp yet." Elfman added. Trunks turned to Mirajane with a curious look as Mirajane shrugged._

" _I guess so." Mirajane muttered. She looked turned to her siblings. "You guys can go and play now. Trunks and I will go find master."_

 _Lisanna and Elfman looked at each other and nodded. "Ok, Mirajane." They then turned around and ran towards the small group that Trunks were introduced to earlier._

" _Well, follow me." Mirajane's voice broke caught the attention of Trunks who turned to see her walking away._

" _Mirajane, can I ask you something?" Trunks said as he caught up to her. Mirajane nodded. "Ask away."_

" _Why didn't you get your stamp before?" He asked. He already could guess the answer but he was just looking for an excuse to start a conversation. He was curious about what the oldest Strauss went through to get her arm cursed._

" _Can't you already tell?" She said. "I was just looking for a safe place for Elfman and Lisanna away from me. I never intended on joining until now that is."_

" _I see." Trunks muttered._

" _What about you? Why didn't you join earlier" She asked back._

" _Well, it's a long story but for now we'll keep it at I wasn't offered to join. How does that sound?" Trunks asked_

" _Oh please, don't give me any of that "I wasn't offered excuse". Master Makarov must have offered you to join if he brought you here."_

" _I see you've made new friends." Makarov voice sounded from behind them before Trunks could reply to Mirajane. The duo turned around to see that older man standing with a smile on his face. "You two really did need a friend."_

" _Isn't it a bit too soon for us to consider the other a friend?" Trunks asked as Mirajane nodded in agreement._

" _Hey, we all have to start somewhere. Am I right?" Makarov answered with a smile. "Anyways, are you two looking for me?" He asked._

 _Trunks's eyebrows rose curiously, "How did you know?" He asked._

" _Well, it was just a lucky guess considering you two are standing right in front of my office." Makarov said as he walked past the two._

" _Oh..."Makarov heard Trunks mutter as he opened the door and walked in. "Please, follow me. We can discuss whatever you came for inside." He said loudly for the two outside to hear._

 _Wasting no time, Mirajane and Trunks walked inside the office as Trunks took his time to look at his surroundings. The room wasn't special at all. With only the huge piles of paper, standing out on what Trunks assumed was where he worked._

" _So what brings you here?" Makarov asked as he began to organize the huge stack of papers that were in front of him._

" _I was told that you'll help us get our stamps?" Trunks said as he watched Makarov smile at the both of him._

" _So you've decided to join the guild." Makarov said eyeing the both of them. Trunks nodded as Mirajane remained silent._

 _Makarov's smile widened as he fetched his stamp from the table. "Well since we're settled, where would you like me to place the stamp and what color would you prefer it to be?"_

" _I still haven't considered it…" Trunks muttered. The duo remained silent contemplating where they would place their stamps._

" _If it's okay, I'd like it to be on my left thigh and I would prefer the white color." Mirajane said as she pushed the cape she was wearing to the side revealing her leg._

" _Of course." Makarov said as he walked towards with the stamp in hand. "Is there any particular reason you decided to place it there?" He asked as he stamped her leg._

" _No reason at all, I just think it'll fit there the best." She replied. Makarov moved away from her. "There." He said as he looked at the new stamp. Mirajane looked downwards as she examined her new stamp. She smiled, bowing in front of the master._

" _I may have not said this yet but thank you for taking me and my siblings in." She said trying to hold back the tears._

 _Makarov waved his hand. "Nonsense, I did what I had to do. Now stand straight, we're not done yet."_

 _Mirajane did as the master said and nodded. With a smile, Makarov turned to their newest member. "Now Trunks, it's your turn. Did you decide where you'd like the stamp to be?"_

" _Actually I did." Trunks said. "I'd like it to be on my left arm. Black if possible." He said as she rolled his sleeves pointing to where he the stamp is going to be._

" _Ah, Black and White. The complete opposite." Makarov said as he hoped on top of his desk to get to Trunks's height. With a new stamp in hand, he firmly placed it on his arm. A few seconds later, he pulled the stamp away revealing his brand new stamp._

" _There you go, any reason why you wanted to be there?" He asked once again._

 _Trunks eyes were glued to the stamp. "Actually, you can say it is a tribute to my master and only friend." Makarov nodded and decided not press further into the topic knowing how sensitive this topic could be to their latest addition._

 _Unfortunately, Mirajane didn't get the memo. "Where is he right now?" She asked._

" _He's…" Trunks began before going silent. "…Dead."_

 _Mirajane could feel the sadness in his voice. Regret washed over her as she walked up to him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

" _It's okay. You didn't know and who knows maybe one day I'll be able to tell you more." Trunks said with a sad smile. "I mean isn't that what friends are for?"_

 _Mirajane nodded in response. Trunks thought she still looked disappointed in herself but he decided to let her think it out alone._

 _With a fake cough, Makarov grabbed the attention of the two teens in front of them. "Now that we're done, you should go rest." The duo nodded and turned around to leave._

" _Oh and this time," Makarov said as they reached the door. "No running away. Deal?" He said with a smile._

 _Trunks shucked as he nodded his head in agreement. Mirajane did the same with a small smile. "We'll try." She said_

 _With that, the duo left leaving closing the door behind them._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ever since then, Mirajane has avoided him. Her attitude completely changed were now she was a bit more "short tempered" and gothic, He never bothered to ask why she changed or why was she avoiding. Not because he didn't care but since he's social skills were as weak as he was compared to the androids.

The androids. His mind wandered back to his home. It's been a few weeks now and he hasn't made progress at all trying to get back home. Was he really stuck here forever? He thought as he looked at the children playing around in the guild.

No, I'll find a way back home. There has to be a way. Trunks thought as he continued staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey, Trunks." The young saiyan turned around to meet he familiar face of Erza.

"Oh, hey Erza." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Master has asked me to inform you that he'll start conducting training sessions for the new members." She jumped right into the subject. "He asked me to go around asking you and Mirajane if you'd like to join."

Trunks eyebrows rose curiously, "Who's going to training?" He asked.

"Well before it was just me and Cana since we were the oldest. The rest are too young to help train the combat wise. So they're just working on developing their magic to the point where they could use it in real fights." She explained.

"I see so that leaves me, you, Mirajane and Cana." Trunks thought out loud as Erza nodded in response.

"So will you join?" Erza asked. Trunks remained silent contemplating on what he'd do.

 _I haven't trained in a while so that could be a warm up session. Besides, learning about their magic sounds interesting_. Trunks thought as he looked back at the waiting red head.

"I guess so, so when are we going to meet?" He asked.

"Should be in a few hours, that'll give us enough time to get new cloth." Erza said.

"What new cloth?" Trunks asked a bit surprised.

"Master also asked me to show you around and help you get new cloth." Erza explained. "Something about your choice of clothing making you stand out or something like that."

"But I like my cloths." Trunks said in his defense.

"I know you do but seeing you in that plain outfit is weird. Besides master is right, these clothes do make you stand out." Erza countered.

Erza was right. Inside the capsule that his mother gave him was a small wardrobe that would contain several more copies of the same outfit. That's basically all he had in terms of cloth. So getting some different clothing would be great. Only one problem remained.

"But I don't have money." He said regretting not taking up any jobs since joining the guild.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Erza said as she pulled a small bag that contains what Trunks believed was jewels. "That should be enough to cover whatever you'd like to buy." She said with a smile.

"No, I can't let you pay for my stuff." He said shaking his head sideways.

"Relax, these aren't from me. These is from Master Makarov. He guessed that you'll refuse so he's asking you to replay him as soon as you get to do some of the guild's jobs." Erza explained while throwing the bag of jewels to Trunks who caught them with no trouble.

Trunks looked at the bag in his hand, Erza felt the hesitation, "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, I don't think you've had a proper tour around the city so allow me to do that."

Trunks sighed as his eyes looked upwards at the red headed girl. "Fine, I'll join."

"Great!" Erza exclaimed as she grabbed Trunks by his hand pushing him off the chair. "Let's go, we don't have much time left."

"Wait. Don't you have to ask Mirajane first?" Trunks asked as he pushed Erza back forcing her to stop dragging him.

"I asked Cana to do it. Mirajane and I aren't exactly on the friendliest of terms right now." Erza explained as Trunks nodded in acknowledgement of Mirajane's new "personality".

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Erza said as she grabbed his hand once agin. "Let's go."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **That's the end of the chapter, kind of short but I've been busy with some university stuff and with the finals coming up once in a week. I won't be able to update for a while. It shouldn't be more than 2 weeks though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, a new chapter after so long. I'm sorry about that but I promise I'll try and fix my schedule to at least be able to post one chapter per week. I'm bad at keeping promises though.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks found himself being dragged around the city by Erza. He initially thought that going to get new clothes for himself would be a great idea to get familiar with the city. Besides, he wouldn't mind getting something that would fit his taste.

Back home, he couldn't complain about how he disliked the clothes his mom got him since it's probably the only thing she could find back then but now he gets to buy his own cloth. He was looking forward to seeing what this world has to offer.

"Are you even listening to me?" Trunks snapped out of his daze to see Erza standing in front of him. Arms crossed, Erza huffed as she looked at the Saiyan heir. "You know it's rude to just stand here and ignore me."

"I'm sorry Erza. I just got lost in my own thoughts." Trunks apologized. With a shake of her head, Erza sighed.

"Alright, now that we got to the city center. What do you want to get first?" Erza asked as she looked at the stores surrounding them. "We could try and find you something other than that shirt first. Then we could start building around it. How does that sound?" Erza asked.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "Let's do that. I don't think I've got anything else better in mind." Trunks admitted.

With a nod, Erza turned around. "Follow me, I just know just the place for you to start from." Erza said as she walked ahead.

Trunks looked at the retreating figure of his friend and smiled. "Well, I'll have to repay her for this somehow." He muttered with a smile. Noticing that he was rapidly falling behind, he ran after her. "Hey, wait for me!" Trunks shouted as he ran after the redhead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks quickly found himself in front of a small shop somewhere around the outskirts of the city.

"Umm. Erza, weren't we supposed to get the stuff from the center?" Trunks asked. The redhead turned to him.

"I remember Levy telling me about this place before." Erza said with a smile. "This hut belongs to Ms. Elizabeth Fortune. She's a widow that asked our guild for help a few months before I joined the guild. The guild helped her in dispatching a few thugs that kidnapped her daughter."

"Alright, but how does that have anything to do with what we came to do?" Trunks asked, still confused.

"Well, if you let me finish you'll understand." Erza said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Trunks muttered.

"Well, after the guild helped her. She offered her services for free to any guild members. She specializes in designing clothes for the higher-class citizens of Fiore. So, I thought maybe she could help us in getting started." Erza finished as Trunks nodded his head.

"Alright I get it." Trunks said. "Shall we get going?" Erza nodded as she knocked at the door.

A few seconds passed before a seven-year-old girl opened the door for the duo. She had long sky-blue hair that were tied into two pony tails resting on her shoulder with dark blue eyes matching her hair. The dress she wore was light yellow one that looked expensive to Trunks.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a polite tone.

"You must be Sarah?" Erza said with a smile as the girl nodded her head.

Erza kneeled to the child's height. "I'm Erza and my friend over here is Trunks." Erza said pointing at the Saiyan. "We're from Fairy Tail and we wanted to meet your mother." Erza said. The girl's eyes widened.

"Fairy Tail? She asked. Excitement was starting to be visible on the child's face. "You're the guild that saved me a few months ago?"

Erza nodded. "See." Erza said as she rolled up the sleeve of her left arm showing the young girl the guild's stamp.

"So Cool." The girl was about to jump up and down. "I want to join your guild. I want to be as strong as you guys. Then I could protect myself and mom." She said with a grin.

"You'll have to get your mother's approval first." Erza said placing a hand and rubbing her head. The child nodded understandingly. "I'll go get her for you."

With that, the girl ran into the house leaving the two of them alone. "Well that was something." Erza said.

"You're not planning on actually let her join the guild, are you?" Trunks asked with curiosity.

"Well, I won't stop her. If she wants to join then that's her choice." Erza said with a shrug.

Trunks nodded. For the next few seconds, the duo remained silent as they waited. They didn't have to wait that long before what looked to be an older version of the young girl appeared from inside the house.

Although there were slight differences between the two like the length of the hair where the mother has shorter hair in comparison to the daughter. Also unlike her daughter, she wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The mother said with a smile.

"You must be Elizabeth?" Erza asked and was answered with a nod.

"Yes, that would be me." The mother answered.

"I'm sorry we came here without any prior notice but we are from Fairy Tail and we would like to ask you for a favor." Erza said politely.

"Fairy Tail?" The mother said with a smile. "Why of course," She said as she moved to the side. "Please come in, I'll go make us some tea and then we can talk."

Erza looked at Trunks and nodded. "Thank you. Let's go Trunks." She said as she dragged him in before he could say anything.

Once in the house, the duo was guided towards the living room. "Please make yourselves at home, I'll go prepare the tea. It shouldn't take long." Elizabeth said. Erza smiled and nodded.

"We'll wait here." Erza answered. With that the mother left the room.

Trunks used this chance to get a good look at the room. It wasn't anything fancy. Just some couches in the center of the room with a coffee table in the middle. A fireplace was in the wall next to them. Trunks looked to the side to see pictures of the daughter and her mother together.

"Trunks?" Erza asked snapping Trunks out of his room scan. Trunks turned to the redhead and raised her eyebrows curiously. "What's up?" He asked.

"I don't know. You haven't said anything since we came here. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing…" Trunks said as he trailed off. Erza kept staring at the Saiyan for a few seconds.

"It's obvious something is bothering you." Erza said sternly. She was determined to get an answer out of the young prince.

Trunks shook his head, "It's nothing, it's just that she reminds me of my mother."

"Your mom?" Erza asked as Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, she looks like her." Trunks finished.

Erza lowered her head. Master had already told her that she should avoid talking about his home and family as that subject is a sensitive spot for him.

Trunks sensing the mood shift of Erza decided to change the subject before it got even more awkward. "So, what will we do when we're finished here?" He asked.

Erza snapped out of her daze. "Well, we should have a solid base for what you'll be wearing. You'll then be able to get what you want to fit your cloth." She said.

"Well, you think she'll be able to help us?" Trunks asked.

"Of course, I could. I'm good." Trunks heard the mother as she walked through the door with a plate and three cups of tea.

"Oh, I hope that didn't sound cocky." She said as she walked and set the plate on the table. "Help yourselves." She said motioning at the tea cups.

"Thank you, this smells amazing." Trunks said as he and Erza took a cup for themselves. The older women smiled as she took the last remaining cup on the table.

"So which of you need some help picking out an outfit?" She asked before taking a sip of the tea.

"How did you know?" Erza asked.

"I heard you talking from the kitchen." She said taking another sip.

"How much did you hear?" Trunks asked nervously hoping that she didn't hear the first question Erza asked.

"Not much, just that you were looking for clothes and that's why you're here." She answered.

"Alright, we would like to get Trunks something that could fit him." Erza asked. "and we were wondering if you could help."

"Of course, dear. I'm more than happy to help." She said as she set the tea cup on the table.

She turned to Trunks and stared at him for what felt like a good minute. "I think I have a good idea of what could look good on you." She finally said as she got up. After your done with your drinks, you can follow me into this room. She pointed at a room to Trunks's right.

She then got up and left them alone.

"Well, we better hurry. I don't want to keep her waiting." Trunks said as Erza nodded. As quickly as they could they drank the tea. After setting the cups on the small table. The duo stood up and flowed the older women into the room.

As soon as they entered, they were met with a small underground opening. The looked at each other before shrugging. "Ladies first." Trunks joked.

With a smile, Erza shook her head but didn't complain as she was the first down the ladder. Shortly, Trunks hopped down behind her

As soon as they reached the ground, they froze in awe. They were still unsure if it was due to the size of the room or because the entire room was filled with clothes of different styles and colors but one thing was for sure. This room is impressive.

"If you are done gawking over the room, I need some help here." Erza snapped out of here daze as she heard Elizabeth. Turning to the right, she looked at the women who was standing next to a few boxes stacked on top of each other.

"The cloth I'm looking for should be somewhere in that box." She said pointing at the bottom box. "But I can't lift that alone. So can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course, but I don't think I can get to boxes at the top." Erza said.

"I'm going to get a ladder. That's probably the only way." Elizabeth said.

"There is no need for that." The two girls turned around to see Trunks standing behind them. "I can get them."

"How? You are barely taller than me." Erza argued.

Trunks grinned as he began floating into the air.

Erza's eyes widened. "You can fly? Does that mean you used wind magic?" She said.

"I don't think so." Trunks said. "I'll tell you everything later. We're already wasting enough of Ms. Elizabeth's time."

"Don't worry about it dear, we'll be done in no time." She answered in reply

Trunks nodded as he ascended to the top of the pile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been almost an hour since they started reorganizing the boxes to get to the one they wanted. Thanks to Trunks, they were able to finally get the box. Right now, Elizabeth was searching the box for whatever she had in her mind as Trunks and Erza were resting.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Trunks asked behind her.

"No, you two already did most of the heavy lifting, I just need to find them. Besides, you don't even know what exactly I'm looking for."

"You can always tell us and we can help." Erza joined in. Elizabeth turned to them with a smile

"I could but I won't. Now you two just rest and let me handle this." She said before turning around and diving once more into the cloth.

"Well. It can't be helped." Trunks said with a shrug.

"I guess so…" Erza trailed off. "Hey, what kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked remembering how he flew recently.

Trunks eyebrows rose curiously, "I mean you can fly but you don't use wind magic. So how does that work? Do you control gravity or something like that?" She asked once more

Trunks shook his head, "Actually, I use Ki."

"Ki? I'll have Levy research that later." Erza thought out loud. She would have asked Trunks but she had a feeling it will be difficult to explain in one sitting. Besides, she still had other questions in mind.

On the other hand, Trunks didn't mind explaining but he thought that they might find some useful things that could help get back home. Although that sounds unlikely but maybe he can find some sort of a link between what she finds.

"You do that." Trunks said

"But what else does Ki do?" Erza asked curiously.

"Firing destructive Ki blasts." Trunks said as he shrugged.

"How destructives?" Erza asked maintaining the curiosity in her voice.

"You really wouldn't want to know. Trust me on this one." Trunks said.

 _Pretty destructive._ Erza noted in her head judging from Trunks's reaction.

"Anything else?" Erza asked.

"I don't know that much about Ki. I've recently started training on how to manipulate Ki so I still have no idea it's full capabilities." Trunks said.

Judging from his sincerity, Erza can safely assume that he isn't lying. Either that or he is a good liar. "Well, to make it fair. How about we ask each other questions? Since you already asked it's my turn." Trunks's suggested.

Erza nodded, it sounded fair and it would give her more room to be creative with her questions without sounding suspicious.

"Alright, I'll start with any easy one. Since you use magic, what type of magic are you using and the same for the people in the guild. You don't need to explain everything, if I don't understand something I'll leave it for the next turn." Trunks reasoned knowing that it won't be an easy task.

Erza nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I'm training to use Re-Equip magic. Basically, I can use different armors according to whoever I'm fighting." Erza began.

"Cana wants to learn card magic. Mirajane already chose to use the take-over magic for obvious reasons. Levy is working on her Solid Script magic." Erza thought going on with the list in her head.

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer so he uses Fire Magic. Gray uses Ice ma-." Erza was quickly interrupted by Trunks.

"Dragon Slayer?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, but that's another question." Erza said with a smirk as Trunks sighed in defeat.

"Ok, where was I?" Erza said out loud. "Oh yeah, Gray uses Ice magic. Elfman and Lisanna both use take over magic too. I think that covers it all." Trunks nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who taught you how to use Ki?" Erza asked.

"My master Gohan," Trunks said with a smile. "I had some sort of control of my Ki ever since I was young but Gohan helped me so much. He helped me refine my control over Ki." Erza smiled seeing how Trunks was talking about his master.

"He sounds like a great guy." Erza said. "Where is he though?" Erza asked.

She immediately felt the mood shift as Trunks smile shifted into a frown. "He's… dead." He said.

Erza's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She said.

"He was murdered…" Trunks said ignoring Erza's apology. "I'm going to make those bastards pay for what they did as soon as I find my way back home." Trunks fists tightened as he remembered the smug smirks on the faces of the two androids. The smiles that would haunt him forever.

"Trunks? I hope you won't get offended but are you strong enough to take on them on?" Erza asked with a concerned tone. She watched him as he reluctantly shook his head sideways.

"Not yet but once I get enough power I'll be able to kill them. Both of them." Trunks said with a murderous tone.

Erza looked at the young Saiyan with a worried look. _He has so much hate stored within him_. "I know you will Trunks but right now you need to try and get stronger." Erza said. "and I will help you do that."

Trunks looked at the red head and sighed. "Thank you but I don't think it'll be a good idea to train together."

"Why is that?" Erza asked curiously.

"We use different sources for power so training with each other won't help either of us that much. It might just slow us down." Trunks argued.

"You're right. However, you do gain experience fighting the same person a lot. You'll be forced to think of different ways to gain the upper hand." Erza argued.

Trunks looked at her, she didn't look like she'd take no as answer. Besides she did make a good point. "Alright let's discuss this later, Ms. Elizabeth is on her way here." Trunks said.

From his tone, Erza felt that Trunks was ok with her argument. She quickly turned to the direction the older woman was coming from. In her hand was a pale blue long sleeved jacket, a black sleeveless undershirt and light brown pants.

"Found em'" She said holding the outfit up so Trunks would be able to have a good look at it. "So, what do you think?" She said with a smile.

Trunks looked at the outfit before nodding, "It looks great." He said with a smile.

"And it'll look even better once you put it one." She said shoving the outfit into Trunks's hands. "The changing room is over there." She said as she pointed to a small room to Trunks's right.

Before Trunks knew it, he was being shoved into the changing room. With a sheepish smile, he walked into the room.

The two women waited outside for a few seconds before Trunks made it out, fully dressed in his new outfit.

"Oh wow, you look great." Erza said as she eyed the young demi-Saiyan. Trunks slightly blushed as he was being examined by the two girls in front of him.

An awkward silence reigned over but was quickly broken. "Well, we want to know what you think!" Elizabeth said, "It doesn't matter what we think if you don't like it." She continued.

"No, I like it. It's pretty comfortable too." Trunks said.

"Great, we're done here." She said. "Let's head upstairs and I'll check if there is anything that needs to be readjusted." Elizabeth said as the duo nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pair remained at the house for almost another hour as Elizabeth was making sure nothing is too big or tight. After they were done, they were offered to stay for a meal but Trunks was quick to turn it down claiming that they had already wasted a lot of her time.

Nothing Elizabeth would say could convince him otherwise.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sarah asked as she looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Trunks shook his head. Sorry but we have to go somewhere." Trunks said once more.

The little girl head looked down in disappointed. Erza immediately stepped in. "Don't worry, we'll still visit. Also, you mom knows where the guild is. If you ever want to drop by, just tell her to take you to us." Erza finished, Erza smiled as the little girls eyes brightened.

"Really?" She asked with obvious hope in question. Erza nodded before slightly nudging Trunks. The young prince jumped a little before assuring her.

"Of course, you can come whenever you feel like it." Trunks added as he glanced at Erza just to get a nod of satisfaction from her.

"Yay!" She said with a smile. "You hear that mommy." She said turning to her mom who was watching the entire thing with a smile. "Of course, dear. Now why don't you go inside and I'll prepare for you your favorite meal."

The young girl nodded before running into the house.

"Thank you again Ms. Elizabeth." Trunks said as he and Erza bowed in respect.

"Don't worry about it whenever you have some fashion related problem you know who you can rely on." She said with a smile.

"Definitely." Trunks said.

"We'll we have to get going." Erza said. Trunks nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Erza said as she thanked her once again.

The duo walked away as Elizabeth waved goodbye to them.

Once they were out of eye sight, Erza stopped and turned to face Trunks. "Now, care to explain why you were so eager to leave." She said with a smile. "We have nothing else to do for the day. So, what gives?"

"I just didn't want to cost her more that she already did by not talking the money." Trunks said.

"I don't buy it. You're hiding something from me." She said getting closer to the Saiyan. "I'd like to make it known that I am very stubborn and we won't leave if you won't tell me." She said with a smile.

Trunks sighed, "Alright, I eat. A lot." Trunks said.

Erza tried to catch any insincerity in his tone but there was none she could pick up. "That's it?" She asked in surprise as Trunks nodded.

"Natsu eats a lot too so why are you so embarrassed?" Erza asked curiously. Just then Trunks's stomach grumbled.

"So, you're hungry too?" Erza asked.

Blood rushed into Trunks's cheeks as it turned slight red. "A little."

Erza shook her head with a smile. She reached for the jewel pack in her pocket. "We still got this. How about we go get something to eat."

"I don't know about that…" Trunks trailed off.

"Don't worry, you can eat as much as you want. I won't judge you." Erza said.

After a short silence, Trunks's stomach grumbled again as he sighed in defeat. "Lead the way." He said.

Erza smirked. "That's better. I heard of this amazing place that make the most incredible cakes…" Erza said as Trunks followed her with one thought in his mind. _Maybe I my time here won't be as bad as I thought it would be._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **End of Chapter.**


End file.
